By the light of the bloody moon
by blackrose13666
Summary: She wasn't always this way. But now she is the main target of a witch hunt. Meaning a witch being hunted by witches. But when the DWMA finds out her secrets will they let her stay or will they give her to the witches. With all of the soul eater gang you know and love
1. Found

She ran through the streets. Now empty. The moon guiding her path. She had slipped by any and all misters who tried to catch her. But now was her ultimate challenge. Lord death sent out his best weapon mister pair to apprehend her. Because her kind weren't allowed. Witches. She never used her power but she never had to. Her parents had been a weapon mister pair. Her mother a weapon and her father a mister. She was both a weapon and a mister. So she had no need for her powers. But now she was being chased and she let her self get distracted. She tripped and fell. Stein and Spirit caught up to her. Stein lifted her up and sent his soul wavelength through her. She went flying back hitting her head and back against a wall. Spirit now in syth form was pressed against her thought. "Give up. Artimas the Witch" Stein said.


	2. Reunion

i sat shaking. i knew there was no escape fro me. suddenly Stein lowed spirit and lifted me up roughly by by collar and grunted in my ear "lord death wants to see you". then he threw me back on the ground. I struggled to get up but i did. I fallowed behind Stein and Spirt but not too close.

When i arrived at the DWMA i walked up the steps and then to lord deaths office. He sprang up from no where. "Hi" he said. "Welcome to the DWMA, which Artimas. Daughter of weapon one of the greatest weapon mister pair to walk the halls of DWMA." "How did you know?" I asked. "I know just about every thing. I even know you have a brother". "He's dead" i muttered. "No he's not, he's a mister here but his soul wave length isn't compatible with any weapon, maybe we can try You two. Stein get me Apollo." Lord death said. Stein nodded and walked off.

A few minutes later a boy walked in with black hair. He looked annoyed. "You called lord death". "Yes look at this girl." He pointed at me. The boy looked at me. Then his eyes widened. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. "Artimas" he whispered "i missed you". I finally hugged him back. "What happened to you, it has been so long" He said looking into my eyes. I looked away. He hugged me again. "It's ok you don't have to tell me". I nodded.

"Now i called you here to see if you two can match soul wave lengths." i nodded and turned into a bow and arrows. The arrows are created from my soul wave lengths. i felt my brothers warm hands hold me sturdily wrap around me in my weapon form. His warm hands gripped my bow string. I could feel his soul wave length in balance with mine. He shot the first arrow, then the next one and the next. I then changed back. I wobbled a little because i haven't done that in a while, but my brother caught me. "Now then today is friday so on monday you will start classes" lord death said. I nodded. "but i'm a which". My brother looked at me "your...your a w...which" he said. I nodded. "That's what happened While i was gone" he hugged me again. "I don't care if you're a witch, you my sister, your alive & thats all i care about.


	3. Roomate

Stein knocked on a door. "coming" a girl's voice said. Moments later a girl with blond hair put up in 2 pony tails and stunning green eyes.

"Oh hello professor stein, i didn't know you be coming here" the girl said.

"Neither did i Maka"

the girl who's name is Maka smiled and let us in "soul come out we have guests" Maka said.

"Who" Soul asked

"stein, Apollo, and a new girl"

"oh ok" a boy walked out he looked at Artimas. "whats you name" Soul asked Artimas.

"this" stein said "is Artimas. Artimas the witch"

Soul and Maka stared at her. Suddenly soul's arm turned into a scythe and pinned Artimas down. He had his arm at her throat. "Stein, why did you invite a witch to the DWMA" Soul asked through gritted teeth.

Stein sighed, "i didn't" he answered. "Lord Death wanted her here".

"why" Maka asked.

"because she is also a weapon and a mister".

"oh" Maka said. then she said "soul get off her" Soul didn't budge. "SOUL" Maka said louder. Soul still didn't move. Artimas, not wanting to use her powers, used her strength to lift Soul off her. Artimas got up and moved away from Soul.

"how did you do that" Soul asked. Artimas said nothing.

"well back to the main point" Stein said. "Artimas is joining the DWMA as Apollo's partner" Stein continued. "but she needs a place to stay. So Maka do you mind if Artimas stays with you?"

"no problem Stein" Maka said

"thanks Maka" Stein said

* * *

"sorry we weren't expecting a guest so do mind sleeping on the couch tonight until we can get your bedroom ready" Maka asked

"I don't mind" Artimas said


End file.
